Jerri Brekke
Jerri Brekke 'is a professional wrestler currently working for and competing in Aphid Cove Women's Wrestling, where she is the reigning ACWW Champion. She was the first ACWW Champion, and has held the title five times, more than anyone in history. Wrestling career Jerri began her career, training with her cousins for the ring. She made her in ring debut for a local wrestling company, where she enjoyed relatively positive success. She gained a reputation for being a "goody-two-shoes", always playing by the rules and never stepping out of them. She joined Aphid Cove Wrestling in 2008, where she competed for the company's Women's Championship before it was retired. When ACW morphed into Aphid Cove Women's Wrestling, she was entered in a tournament to crown the first ACWW Champion - a tournament which she won, defeated Ashley Denslow in the final and becoming the first ACWW Champion. She went on to hold the title for a little under two months before losing it to Denslow. She entered a feud with the new champion, and after two failed attempts to recapture the title, Jerri finally won the championship in a Last Chance Match. Her title reign lasted even shorter, this time she lost the belt to Alicia Giroux when Belinda Deans interfered in the match. Jerri spent the remainder of 2009 feuding with Deans, with both girls trading wins in their first two encounters. She won the third and final confrontation - a Falls Count Anywhere Match - and in turn, earned herself a shot at the ACWW Championship. She faced champion Misery later that month for the title, but was defeated. She shocked the ACWW audience in June of 2010 when she ended Misery's undefeated streak in an upset victory. Another match between the two the following week proved that Jerri's win was not a fluke. They faced a third time, this time with the championship on the line. Jerri defeated Misery, becoming the first woman to hold the ACWW Championship three times. Jerri lost the championship back to Misery three weeks later. Jerri spent the last half of 2010 chasing the title once again, but came up short in several #1 Contender's matches. She suffered a broken collar bone in a match with Jodahcey Kayne, and was out for several months whilst recovering. She returned in February of 2011 to seek revenge on Kayne, challenging her to a Hell in a Cell confrontation. Kayne, who was now the ACWW Champion, gladly accepted the challenge and defeated Jerri in the brutal match. Jerri was seriously injured in the match, suffering a concussion and was forced to miss out on months of competition. She made a triumphant return in July of 2011, teaming with former foe Ashley Denslow to defeated Alicia Giroux and Belinda Deans in a tag team match. Jerri defeated Ashley Desnlow in a #1 Contender's match to earn the right to challenge the champion Nikki Sanchez. After a hard fought match, she defeated Nikki and captured her fourth ACWW Championship. She eventually lost the championship to Dilana Young when Young was assisted by her enforcer Blister. At ACWW No Limits, Jerri defeated Dilana Young in a Last Woman Standing Match to win the ACWW Championship for a record fifth time. Wrestling stats *'Finishing Moves **Powerbomb **Tornado DDT *'Entrance Themes' **"Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence (2006 - 2008) **"In The Belly of a Shark" by Gallows (2008 - 2009) **"Girl's Not Grey" by AFI (2009 - present) Championships in wrestling Aphid Cove Women's Wrestling *'ACWW Champion '(5 times)